Jinbe/History
Past Fisher Tiger's Time Jinbe grew up in the orphanage that became the Fish-Man District, alongside Arlong, Macro, and Fisher Tiger. He trained at the Fish-Man Karate Dojo at an early age and earned a black belt in Fish-Man Karate while still in his childhood. Around fifteen years before the current storyline, Jinbe was a soldier of the Neptune Army. While Otohime was preaching to her people, Jinbe commented that her preaching was going nowhere. He was then seen frowning at Arlong's ill-mannered behavior towards the Fish-Man Island citizens. When Arlong was harassing a new recruit of the Neptune Army, Jinbe scornfully commanded Arlong to let him go, to which Arlong snidely complied. Jinbe and Arlong then each gave Fisher Tiger equally warm greetings after he returned to the island from an adventure. After Fisher Tiger attacked Mary Geoise and became an enemy of the World Government, Jinbe resigned from the military and joined the Sun Pirates. During a battle with the Marines, Jinbe displayed his brutality by beating unconscious Marines. Jinbe scorned them for overlooking slavery and calling freeing slaves a crime. During their time roaming the Grand Line, the Sun Pirates battled numerous Marines including those led by Rear Admiral Kadar. After the battle, Tiger had a discussion with Jinbe and Arlong telling them not to kill humans; to do otherwise would mean stooping to their level. Tiger went on to say that their ultimate goal was freeing the oppressed and not becoming cold-blooded murderers. This did not sit well with Arlong and he suggested to Tiger that they should instill fear in humans by using ruthlessness and extreme brutality. Jinbe smacked Arlong in the head to silence him. Later, Tiger spoke to Jinbe alone and relayed his concerns that Otohime may view himself and Arlong as equally ruthless, and alluded to the demons of the past that lurked within his heart. A few years later, the Sun Pirates visited an island where a former slave of Mary Geoise named Koala resided. The inhabitants there had no way of returning the girl to her homeland so they asked the Sun Pirates to take her. After taking the girl, Jinbe showed his sympathy upon seeing how traumatized she was. Jinbe tried to understand why the girl was so afraid of them, which she explained was simply a matter of knowing nothing about them. As the Sun Pirates' voyage continued, she warmed up to him and the other pirates, and most of them to her. However, when they reached her hometown, the Sun Pirates were ambushed by marines led by Rear Admiral Strawberry and tipped off by the villagers, causing Jinbe and the other fish- and mermen to abandon ship and steal a marine vessel. Unfortunately for Fisher Tiger, he was badly wounded during the battle. After escaping the marines, Jinbe along with the rest of the Sun Pirates surrounded Fisher Tiger's bed as he confessed about his past as a slave and how, though he tried, he could not stop hating humans and so could not accept their blood in his body. Jinbe begged for Fisher Tiger to live, but he eventually passed away with Jinbe and the other crew members crying in misery. After Tiger's Death After Tiger's death and Arlong's capture, Jinbe took over Fisher Tiger's legacy and became the new captain of the crew. While reading a newspaper explaining Tiger's death, Jinbe noticed that Arlong had lied about how he died. The Sun Pirates battled more enemies, but Jinbe continued living by Tiger's will of not killing anyone. Eventually, his bounty raised to 250,000,000. Then one day, a government messenger bat sent Jinbe an invitation to join the Shichibukai. Chew suggested that the Sun Pirates should take an opportunity to make an infamous name for themselves, but Jinbe told the crew that he was thinking about accepting the government's offer. He then spoke with King Neptune, telling him about his plan to strengthen the bond between species. With Jinbe's acceptance into the Shichibukai, Arlong was released. Arlong showed his resentment towards Jinbe and told him that he was going back to being captain of the Arlong Pirates. Arlong told Jinbe to kill him if he wanted to stop him or Arlong would do as he pleased. Arlong's arrogance lead both him and Jinbe into a fight, leaving Arlong severely beaten and carried off afterward. With that settled, Jinbe and Arlong went on their separate ways. Jinbe was then seen on his ship, expressing disappointment that Arlong could not understand Fisher Tiger's will. Aladine assured Jinbe that if Arlong went too far, they would have to stop him themselves. Some time later, an uproar occurred on Fish-Man Island when a World Noble arrived to the island. Jinbe and his faction of the Sun Pirates were present on the island. The former fish-man slaves attempted to kill the noble, but Otohime stopped them and then preached to the people about not passing their hatred to their children. After hearing her words, Jinbe recalls Fisher Tiger's last words mirroring the same ideal. When the queen was threatened by the noble she was protecting, Jinbe then witnessed Shirahoshi's ability to call Sea Kings. Jinbe and everyone else present were stunned by this revelation. After Otohime accompanied the noble to the surface, the people of the island anxiously waited for her. Jinbe told the children worried for her that all they could do was believe in the queen. The queen returned safe and sound and, with the letter of a World Noble's support in hand, she finally touched the Fish-Man Island citizens and gained their support and their signatures. Her success, however, was short lived. One day in the Gyoncorde Plaza, the box containing all of the signatures suddenly caught fire, and in the ensuing confusion, Otohime was shot. Jinbe then ordered the soldiers to protect the royal family. After Otohime died, Hody Jones claimed that he captured the culprit: a human pirate. Jinbe told Hody to keep it quiet for the sake of the queen's ideals, but Hody refused to comply. Jinbe later attended Otohime's funeral, tearful, alongside Aladine and watched Fukaboshi's speech through a visual broadcast. About two years before the start of the series, when Portgas D. Ace attempted to challenge Whitebeard, the pirate who protected Fish-Man Island, Jinbe stood prepared to fight Ace, due to the fish-man seeing Whitebeard as a hero. The two pirates fought non-stop for five days, nearly killing each other, until they finally collapsed from exhaustion. After Ace joined the Whitebeard Pirates, he and Jinbe developed a more amicable relationship. Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc Sometime after Ace's capture, Jinbe was also imprisoned in Impel Down, due to being the only member of the Shichibukai who refused the summons of the World Government to stand against the Whitebeard Pirates. He had decided to defy the Marines and was prepared to lose his status as a Shichibukai in the process. He was held in the same cell as Portgas D. Ace. There, he stated that he would gladly give his life to end the fighting. He was later seen talking with Ace about how Whitebeard saved Fish-Man Island and the reasons he's prepared to die to stop the fighting. Ace would then pass the time prior to his death sentence by sharing tales of his younger brother, Monkey D. Luffy, with the fish-man. Knowing that Ace's captivity, as well as his impending execution were being used to incur Whitebeard's wrath, Jinbe further stated that he wanted to break his cellmate out of the Great Prison. He also stated that he would stop the war from occurring, telling Ace that he still trusted in miracles and luck. However, this brought out a reaction from Crocodile, who explained to Jinbe and Ace that there are many pirates who have a grudge against Whitebeard. Ace also personally asked Jinbe to take care of Luffy for him once he's gone. Jinbe declined, saying that even though it was Ace who asked, he has no obligation to look after someone he considers a complete stranger in the pirate-infested world they are in. Jinbe and Ace were visited by another Shichibukai, Boa Hancock, who wanted to see Ace. Hancock claimed that she simply wanted to see the prisoner triggering the war against Whitebeard which she would be joining. Jinbe, apparently under the impression that the female Shichibukai was only there to gloat at his and Ace's imprisonment, remarked that even the "idle empress" would go to war to save her Shichibukai position, seeing this as a low point for Hancock. Hancock told Jinbe she meant no harm to them and cryptically revealed to Ace that his brother was trying to rescue him before leaving. When Ace told Jinbe this, he described Luffy's behavior as "reckless". Jinbe also pointed out that although he did not personally know Hancock, there was a possibility that she was lying. However, Ace countered that Hancock would not go out of her way to lie to him, and knowing Luffy, his breaking into Impel Down after hearing Ace's incarceration down there was exactly the sort of crazy thing Luffy would do. About six hours before Ace's execution, when Magellan came to Level 6 to escort Ace to his transfer to Marineford, Jinbe could do nothing but sit in his cell and watch. When Luffy, Emporio Ivankov, and Inazuma reached Level 6, Jinbe immediately recognized Luffy as Ace's brother due to the straw hat Luffy wears, and wasted no time yelling to the Straw Hat that the prison staff extracted Ace from his cell only moments ago and that there was still a chance to catch up to him. After Ivankov convinced Luffy into releasing Crocodile from his cell when the former Shichibukai offered assistance in providing a means to escape, Jinbe pleaded to be released as well, as he too wanted to save Ace. Luffy, realizing Jinbe's honesty, agreed to free him, earning him the fish-man's gratitude. Upon his release, Jinbe immediately glared menacingly at Crocodile (who was also simultaneously released by Inazuma) and made it clear that he would not allow him to kill Whitebeard. Crocodile, unfazed, asked Jinbe if he wanted to fight to the death. Afterward, he and the others went up through Level 5 to Level 4, where Jinbe re-evaluated the designated time for Ace's execution, set to occur at 3 o'clock sharp. He also concluded that if Whitebeard and his crew made preparations beforehand, with Ace being escorted out in the open sea, the battle between the World Government and the Whitebeard Pirates could break out any time. After Crocodile reduced the gateway between Levels 5 and 4 to dust, Jinbe demonstrated his Fish-Man Karate by punching the jailers and launching a shock wave that wiped out the line of enemies descending upon him and his comrades. When the three remaining Jailer Beasts, led by Sadi, suddenly appeared, Jinbe urged Luffy to move further ahead and let him and the others worry about the three beasts. He lamented on the fact that he is not as powerful on dry land as he is out in the open sea. Despite this claim, Jinbe further showed his strength by taking out one of the Jailer Beasts (the Minorhinoceros) with one powerful blow along side Crocodile and Luffy, both of whom defeated the other two. Jinbe continued in aiding the rebelling inmates as they rioted further up to Level 4, where they were momentarily halted at the entrance to Level 3 by Hannyabal (backed by a large platoon of bazooka-wielding jailers stationed at the other side of the entrance), whom Luffy made short work of. But it was the unexpected arrival of Marshall D. Teach that truly finished the Vice-Warden off. Jinbe recognized the interloper as the one responsible for Ace's capture and was immediately angered, and asked what Teach was doing in Impel Down, immediately followed by asking if Teach ought to be called Blackbeard now. Blackbeard only replied that the fish-man should not get worked up too soon, apparently aware that he and Ace were friends, and that he (Blackbeard) was only partly responsible for Ace's current predicament. As Luffy then started to attack Blackbeard, giving him significant injury, Jinbe stopped Luffy from wasting his time fighting Blackbeard, telling him to consider the rescue of Ace as top priority. The breakout army eventually reached Level 1, and they united their forces with Buggy and Mr. 3's rioting squad. Jinbe then noticed that Magellan ordered the guards to do something with the ships outside of the fortress, and Jinbe informed them that they needed to hurry out of the prison. Jinbe then lead the assault on the retreating warships as Luffy stayed to fight Magellan. Jinbe, along with Crocodile, Buggy, and Mr. 1 went to steal one of the battleships that was sailing off, with Jinbe carrying the rest of them on a makeshift raft. Jinbe then fiercely attacked the battleships, destroying half of one with a Spear Wave without much effort before being scolded by Crocodile. When the battleships near the one attacked by Crocodile, Buggy, and Mr. 1 tried to sink them with the whole ship, Jinbe protected them by watering the cannons and making them useless. Later, he helped Luffy, Mr. 3, Inazuma, and Ivankov escape from Magellan, calling a school of giant whale sharks as backup. As the survivors were transferred onto the ship, Jinbe began to steer the ship towards the Gates of Justice. From an earlier conversation, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei revealed that he intended to stay behind, so he could disguise himself as Magellan and sneak back into the prison to open the Gates for everyone else. Mr. 2 requested that Jinbe not tell Luffy until they passed through the Gates, so the Baby Den Den Mushi's signal would be cut off, preventing any tearful goodbyes. However, when confronted by Luffy, Jinbe told of what happened before they passed the Gates, and protested Luffy's desire to go back to rescue Mr. 2, in that returning would only throw away what Mr. 2 sacrificed for. However, Jinbe gave Luffy a Baby Den Den Mushi to have one final talk with Mr. 2 before the signal would be severed. Marineford Arc Jinbe felt a certain amount of gratitude and guilt toward Luffy for being the one who had to defeat Arlong. However, he decided to temporarily set the matter aside and talk about it later in order to focus on their goal of saving Ace. After the successful escape through the Gates of Justice, Jinbe finally introduced himself to Luffy, revealing he was a Shichibukai (to Luffy's surprise), or most likely a former one since he escaped Impel Down with the intent to save Ace. As the crew came into sight of the Gates of Justice, Jinbe told Luffy that, if it had not been for the wind not blowing against them, they would've arrived sooner and then asked the latter how were they going to open the gates. Later, when Whitebeard's fleet finally arrived, the Gates of Justice opened for them. After landing at Marineford, Jinbe retrieved all the Devil Fruit users who fell into the water and then shouted to Fleet Admiral Sengoku that he resigned from the Shichibukai. When Moria created an army of zombies, Jinbe splashed them all with saltwater, causing the shadows to leave the reanimated bodies. Sengoku's revelation that Dragon is Luffy's father seemed to have spurred Jinbe into making some kind of connection . He then battled against Moria, who was after his shadow. Despite being augmented with shadows, Moria was sent reeling after one of Jinbe's punches. Despite Moria only mildly hurt, he broke off from attacking further, leaving Moria infuriated. Upon seeing Squard stabbing Whitebeard due to Sengoku's plan, Jinbe expressed shock at what just happened. When the Marines raised the siege wall to trap all the pirates and to burn them to death with Akainu's Meteor Volcano, Jinbe launched Luffy over the wall with one of his water streams, per Luffy's request. Later, he was seen together with Ivankov on top of the siege wall. He was then seen asking a pirate doctor to attend to Luffy's injuries before declaring that he would die in the war at Marineford. However, thanks to Ivankov, Luffy did not require any help. When Whitebeard was badly injured and as high ranked marine officers attacked him, Jinbe was among the pirates who formed a formation behind Whitebeard in order to protect him. He then watched Luffy made his way to the execution platform and was very glad that Luffy freed Ace. Jinbe then accompanied Ace and Luffy as they made their escape. After Akainu dealt the fatal blow to Ace, he looked on in horror, but then defended Ace from a second attack, declaring that he did not value his life and that if he could do even a little to help Ace, it would be worth it. Unfortunately, it was already too late for Ace, and Jinbe was among the many who mourn Ace's loss. Marco then told Jinbe to grab Luffy and run and Jinbe complied. Jinbe continued to run with Luffy, not looking back as Whitebeard spoke his last words. After Whitebeard's death, Akainu appeared in front of Jinbe and once again told him to give Luffy to him. Jinbe replied that he would rather die than give up on Luffy, thinking back to Ace's request to look after Luffy. As Akainu prepared himself to attack, Ivankov appeared and attacked Akainu with a Hell Wink. However, the attack did not stop Akainu. Jinbe hoped to jump into the sea to gain the upper hand but found the water below to be frozen. Akainu managed to strike Jinbe and harmed Luffy at the same time. Jinbe apologized to Luffy for letting him get injured. of the Heart Pirates.]] When Akainu was about to finish off Jinbe and Luffy, Crocodile came and repelled the admiral and then summoned a sandstorm to launch Jinbe and Luffy into the air to get them out of the admiral's reach. Jinbe, while carrying Luffy, was then caught (unintentionally) by Buggy, who was floating high in the air also trying to escape (made possible by the once-again frozen sea, allowing him a decent foothold). After barely maneuvering out of the way of Akainu's colossal magma fist, Buggy then carried Jinbe (who lapsed into unconsciousness) and Luffy to the just emerged ship of the Heart Pirates. Buggy threw Jinbe and Luffy onto Law's Submarine and they were then both safely carried in by Law's crew. The submarine soon submerged and successfully escaped, taking them far from the battlefield. Jinbe was later seen lying next to Luffy in Law's sick bay, with Law standing over next to them and instructing his crew to ready the ex-Shichibukai and Supernova's treatment. Post-War Arc Jinbe later woke up and thanked Law for saving him before meeting Ivankov again. Despite Law telling Jinbe to rest, Jinbe found it impossible as losing Ace and Whitebeard was too much for his heart to bear. The First Son of the Sea also commented that he was worried about Luffy, fearing the moment he wakes up and realizes his brother is dead. Ivankov and his followers soon depart and entrusted Jinbe with Luffy. Two weeks after the war at Marineford, Luffy woke up and went on a rampage in Amazon Lily. Jinbe asked Law what would happen if Luffy continued, to which Law replied he would most likely die. Jinbe caught up to Luffy and tried to inform him of Ace's death, but found out that Luffy already realized that. He later teared up after seeing Luffy crying in grief. Luffy demanded to be left alone, but Jinbe stated he cannot leave Luffy to injure himself further. Luffy asserted that he could do what he will with his own body, and Jinbe countered that Ace was also free to live or die as he wished. Luffy then tried attacking Jinbe, who quickly dodged his attack and slammed him into the ground. Luffy continued by biting on his arm, at which Jinbe became very irritated and pinned him against a rock. He told Luffy that he must endure and move past his pain, asserting that he has not yet lost everything. Luffy spoke of his crew and how he wanted to see them, at which Jinbe was relieved that Luffy has found something to hold onto. He later carried Luffy back to the shore, where they met with Silvers Rayleigh, whose very presence Jinbe was scarcely able to believe. Hancock, her sisters, and Lady Nyon soon arrived after that, bearing food that enticed Jinbe. Hancock told him off, as she prepared the food solely to help Luffy's recovery, but reluctantly allowed Jinbe to have some, and so the fish-man dug in and encouraged Luffy to partake as well. Later, he returned to Marineford with Luffy and Rayleigh. He took part in stealing a marine ship, circling around Marineford, and ringing the Ox Bell. He was later seen on the Kuja ship, getting irritated by the Kujas pulling on his face. Soon after, he and Luffy parted ways with Jinbe promising to wait for Luffy and his crew on Fish-Man Island. The story continues two years later. References Site Navigation ru:Дзимбэй/История Category:Character Subpages